Уильям Картер
thumb|296px|А это сам Вильям Картер. thumb|right|335 px Вильям Картер (William Carter) — фокусник; человек, которым когда-то был Максвелл. Внешность Имеет узнаваемый, "максвелловский" силуэт и характерную прическу, однако очертания лица несколько отличаются от его нынешнего облика. Вильям родом из Англии и носит очкиhttp://www.dontstarvegame.com/science/mdocs/1/all-aboard.html 1. По невыясненным причинам его лицо на всех имеющихся фотографиях заштриховано, причем очень небрежно. Существует версия, что это сделал Максвелл, как бы "хороня" свою прежнюю ипостась - Вильяма. Вильям Картер в головоломках Klei разместили в своих головоломках некоторую часть биографии Вильяма. В первой головоломке можно увидеть медкарточку Вильяма, свидетельствующую о том, что у него были серьезные проблемы со здоровьем (какие, не уточняется). Из нее также становится ясно, что в США он прибыл из Ливерпуля на корабле "Квест" (Quest) в 1901 г. Лицо на фото заштриховано. Вторая головоломка представляет собой афишу, анонсирующую выступление Картера в зале Боуэри Холл. На афише он вынимает из шляпы кролика, лицо снова заштриховано. Третья головоломка открывает фото рабочего стола Картера. На нем лежат записка от некоего мистера Уизерстоуна (очевидно, владельца магазина магических товаров, т.к. на чеке его фамилия), просроченный (Overdue) чек от него же и открытка от человека по имени Джек. В самом верху лежит волшебная палочка. В четвёртой головоломке показываются такие предметы, как: страница с новостями из газеты "Daily Speaker" (фрагмент страницы вырезан), афиша, анонсирующая выступление силача (предположительно, Вольфганга) в цирке. Также на картинке присутствуют письмо Вильяма, своему (скорее всего, т.к. в тексте письма зачеркнуто Jack Carter) брату Джеку, чертёж обелиска с загадочными символами, и железнодорожный (возможно) билет. Записка от м-ра Уизерстоуна (орфография и пунктуация сохранены): "Вильям! Опять опаздал! Где бабки? Ты чо думаишь, м-р. Уизерстоун тут богадельню устроил? Или плати на этой недели или у тя праблемы будут! Я тя найду!" (''ориг. "William! 'You are late again!'' Where is the muney? Do you think Mr. Witherstone is runnin a charatee? You better pay up-this week or there will be trubble! I will find you!") Открытка от Джека: Уильям, Ты наконец-то в Америке! Как здорово! Ну как, твое представление уже покорило Нью-Йорк? Боюсь, мы с тобой немного разминулись ‒ городская жизнь не для меня, я двинулся на запад — здесь просто потрясающе — может, ты приедешь как-нибудь? Ты уже связался с матерью? Почта здесь работает просто омерзительно, я поверить не могу, что она еще не встретилась с Близнецами! С наилучшими пожеланиями, Джек. (''ориг. "William,'' You've finally come to America! How exciting! Has your show taken New York by storm yet? I fear we may have just missed each other — the city was too much for me, so I've gone west — It really is amazing out here — maybe you could visit sometime? Have you corresponded with mother lately? The post is dreadfully inconsistent out here, I can't believe she hasn't met the Twins yet! Warmest regards, Jack.") Джек является близким родственником Вильяма (возможно брат). В обновлении Hungry For Your Hunger можно увидеть ответную открытку, посланную Вильямом после публикации статьи о крушении циркового поезда. Из текста следует, что Картеру удалось установить контакт с игровым миром. На это же указывают чертежи обелиска, лежащие поверх открытки. Текст письма: Джек, Удивительные дела творятся! Прошу, не слушай заверений в моей гибели, каких бы то ни было. Я очень даже жив, несмотря на все мои злоключения. Я обнаружил нечто такое, что просто уму непостижимо. Мне еще предстоит это все расшифровать, но то немногое, что я уже знаю, открыло мне поистине невероятные возможности. Не смею сообщить более посредством почты, -- боюсь привлечь слишком много внимания. Я все тебе объясню, как только встретимся. Незамедлительно отправляюсь на запад. -Вильям (ориг. "Jack, The strangest thing has happened! Please discount all reports of my demise, should they reach you. I am very much alive, despite my recent mis-adventures. I have discovered something above all sorts. I have yet to decode it fully, but what little I have decipher has opened my mind to terrifying new possibilities. I shouldn't say more through post- I fear it may attract unwanted attention. All will be explained when we meet. I shall continue west forthwith. William") Пятая головоломка показывает нам новую афишу с дымом, тенями, широкой улыбкой фокусника и надписью "Великий Максвелл". Похоже, что Уильям придумал действительно великий фокус, на этот раз без шляп и кроликов. Так же в головоломке присутствует чертеж посоха и амулета жизни, объявление о том, что фокуснику требуется девушка-ассистентка с любознательным характером и интересом к мистическим тайнам мироздания. И, пожалуй, самое важное - записка Уильяма о некоем ритуале, который позволил ему призвать тень, судя по рисунку - Страхоклюва. Текст записки: "Прошлой ночью во время ритуала в воздухе появилось нечто пугающее. Оно было огромным и расплывчатым, но весь его облик был полон чужеродной злобы, потрясшей меня до глубины души. Мой ужас был настолько велик, что я едва не сбился, читая заклинание. Оно не делало никаких угрожающих движений и, немного повисев в воздхе, просто растворилось. Что это было? Оно изучало меня? Может быть, это был страж какого-то секрета, к которому я приблизился? Как бы то ни было, я не хотел бы вновь встретиться с этим существом." Головоломка номер 6 наконец-то показывает нам Чарли, она и Максвелл на новой афише "Великолепный Максвелл". К афише прикреплена записка от Чарли. Перевод: "Эй, Макси! Мы реально вырубили их прошлой ночью, да? Я думала, что тот старичок напротив не переживет. Эти теневые штуки такие реальные - они почти напугали меня, а я ведь часть представления! Мы можем поработать над финалом, когда я вернусь от своей сестры. Я с нетерпением этого жду! Чарли" В седьмой головоломке показано рабочее место Вильяма (Максвелла). Виден плакат, похожий на плакат "Maxwell the Great", афиша цирка, присутствующая в ранней картинке. Также видна стопка книг, возможно, именно из них Максвелл получил информацию о мире игры. Если максимально вывернуть светлоту и конрастность на мониторе, то вместо окружающей темноты на картинке можно увидеть надписи на стенах. Некоторые из них являются расшифровками символов, встречающихся на других головоломках. Слева виден его костюм. Восьмая головоломка на данный момент является самой сложной из всех. Есть теория, что картинка на странице обновляется каждый день. 01-knock-knock.jpg.png 02-quiet.jpg 03-illuminate.jpg 04-perplexing.jpg 05-curiosity.jpg Изначально в ней был изображен вход в квартиру, возможно, Максвелла, и в дверь стучится Чарли (если это она). Кроме коридора, ведущего к квартирам, ничего не освещено, наверху изображена римская цифра I, а картинка называется "Knock-knock" (см. ссылку на картинку). В исходном коде данной головоломки можно было увидеть надпись "Interitus". По ссылке bit.ly/interitus, однако, доступна была та же самая картинка (сейчас ссылка нерабочая). Через некоторое время головоломка обновилась и появилась другая картинка (Quiet), на которой Чарли, вероятно, обнаружив, что в квартире тихо, но дверь не заперта, уже вошла внутрь. Освещён лишь небольшой участок возле двери, в самой квартире темно, а наверху изображена римская цифра II, т.е вторая версия головоломки, следующая непосредственно за первой. В исходном коде был изображен Страхоклюв. В его изображении находились несколько латинских символов, однако неясно, что именно они означают. В третьем варианте головоломки (Illuminate) изображена уже освещённая гостиная - Чарли, зайдя в комнату, зажгла светильник, осветив тем самым окружающее пространство. На стенах можно обнаружить несколько картин, изображающих Максвелла и Чарли (совместная в центре, Чарли за работой и Максвелл за работой). На столике в углу, рядом со стеклянным куполом, лежит череп, принадлежащий, вероятно, кролику. Время на часах - 1:20, однако неизвестно, дня или ночи. Наверху изображена римская цифра III. В коде был найден Ползучий, стоящий на лапах и разинувший рот. Как и во втором варианте, в изображении Ползучего были символы. Четвёртый вариант головоломки (Perplexing) представляет собой всё то же пространство (разве что коридор освещён теперь немного больше), но время на часах изменилось - 1:35, - а Чарли внимательно смотрит в зеркало на стене над камином, что-то там высматривая. Неизвестно, что именно она там увидела и увидела ли вообще. В исходном коде был обнаружен Ползучий, повернувшийся в противоположную сторону и находящийся боком к зрителю. Символы так же присутствовали. На пятой картинке (Curiosity) Чарли обнаружила потайной ход в комнату Максвелла из седьмой загадки. Девушка смотрит в камин, а крайняя правая свеча на нём опущена - вероятно, эта свеча являлась потайным рычагом, открывающим дверь, и Чарли, смотря в зеркало либо случайно, это обнаружила. Время на часах - 1:50 - указывает на то, что девушка смотрела в зеркало и/или бродила по комнате ещё без малого пятнадцать минут. Кроме того, совместная картина в центре изменилась - теперь Максвелл смотрит не прямо и с улыбкой, а с грустью наблюдает за Чарли в комнате. Также увеличилась тень вокруг цепи люстры в гостиной. В исходном коде обнаружена рука Чарли и две стрелки - внизу и в верху - возможно, указывающие, в каком порядке читать символы в изображении (последовательность символов слева направо сверху вниз - fCfLiGCLfGClGLtfG). Примечания *У Максвелла есть цитата, касающаяся зайцев: "It reminds me of my old act" (рус. "Он напоминает мне о моих прошлых делах"). Это отсылка к тем временам, когда он ещё был человеком, фокусником по профессии (смотрим на картинку справа).thumb|Чарли в коде головоломки №4 *Внешне Картер имеет некоторое сходство с Говардом Лавкрафтом. *На открытке можно увидеть адрес проживания Вильяма: 21, Гарольд Стрит, Нью-Йорк. Ответная открытка содержит адрес Джека: 33, 4-я ул., Корона, Калифорния. Джеку Картеру. *Некоторые детали указывают на то, что Вильям и Вольфганг (и возможно Вэс) работали в одном цирке. *Открыв картинку №4, при просмотре исходного кода страницы можно увидеть Чарли. Аналогично, в шестой. *Открыв головоломку №5, при просмотре исходного кода можно увидеть лицо Максвелла. Аналогично, в седьмой.thumb|Секрет в "All's Well That Maxwell" *В новом трейлере обновления Don't Starve (All's Well That Maxwell) Были найдены непонятные символы, которые были в прошлой головоломке при высокой яркости. Каждый из символов соответствовал своей цифре, а цифры - буквам в словах седьмой головоломки. Получившееся слово - praecantator - подставленное в ссылку bit.ly, ведёт на восьмую головоломку. Категория:Неигровые персонажи Категория:Максвелл